The Moon is Our Witness
by luffyluffy
Summary: England wakes up to find himself naked and chained to a bed, with an American hovering over him. Yaoi


Alright, here we go! This is my... 4th and longest story so far. It's also my first yaoi ever. I wrote it at around.... 1:30 am, and it is a rewrite of a different fanfic that a friend of mine wrote. I'd like to thank Becca. my wonderous editer, and My boyfriend Marcus for reading this, even though he hates Yaoi, and to Julia, who wrote the original 8D

* * *

"America, what are you going to do..." England growled threateningly from the bed. America climbed on top of him, pushing a commanding finger to his lips and smirking a wide almost sadistic smirk, one not unlike Russia's. "Shhh..." He whispered gently, sliding his tongue up England's cheek, before stopping near his ear. "Just relax... I'm going to give you something good..." A hand slowly slid up the inside of England's leg.

England whimpered, as America bit his ear. "N-No! Alfred! We can't! This is just wrong! Un-cuff me at once!" The America looked up from his ear and gave him a curious look. "Now Now..." he began, pulling his hand away from England's leg and holding up a finger. "We can't have that, now can we?" and shoved said finger onto England's tightly closed mouth and wiggling it.

The Englishman ground his teeth against America's finger, and he removed it, his finger now glistening with saliva in the pale moonlight coming from the window. "I guess.... naughty boys ..." the hand moved down England's back, coming to rest over his smooth pale bottom. "...Need to be punished!" He finished with a smirk, and shoved his wet finger violently into England. The Englishman threw his head back and screamed in pain, Oh, it was so unbearable! What had he done to deserve this? America moved his finger, feeling around and making small "Ooh's" and "Aahs!" every once in a while. As England yelled above him, America tamed his mouth with a dominating kiss, holding his head in place with his free hand. He took his second finger and pushed it in.

England moaned loudly into America's mouth, though it was quickly being plundered by Alfred's quick and skilled tongue. He quickly lost his self-confidence as a pirate. America continued to stretch him, twisting his two fingers inside him, occasionally breaking the deep kiss and whispering small words of pure lust into England's ear. His hand slipped down his chest, stopping to play with a nipple for a few seconds before sliding down farther and grabbing hold of the Englishman's erect cock. He broke the kiss and let forth a gargled moan of lust that, in all honestly, America hadn't expected of him. He looked up. "England, what was that?" He slowly slid his hand down, then up, making the poor naked shuttering mess beneath him scream out his name. "ALFREDDD!!" His beautiful voice cut the rooms solid quiet atmosphere.

Alfred smirked. "Yessssssssss?" He slid up "What is it Arthurrrrrrrrrrr?" He slid down. Arthur tossed his head and quickly yelled out his approval. "KEEP GOING YOU GIT, OR WHEN THIS IS OVER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! America smiled wildly, before moving his hand even faster. Arthur threw his head around in circles, sheer lust overloading him, his own hips beginning to thrust violently into the Americans hands as fast as they could. America laughed as he set his own pace to match England's wild erratic hip movements. He pushed a third finger in, which the nation of Europe didn't even notice.

Finally, Arthur Kirkland pushed his final thrust, and his seed exploded out of him, spreading onto the American's hand. He lazily thrusted a few more times, before slowly laying himself as far as he could go back onto the bed. Alfred pulled his hand from England length, and slowly ran his tongue up his dripping hand, sucking off the sticky seed that had landed there. "Mmmm, Arthur, you taste good..."

His response was panting. Alfred smiled "You even taste better than burgers..." He laid down next to his panting sex toy and held out his hand near England's face. "Want to taste?"

England wrinkled his nose. "No, that's dis-- MMPH!" America shoved a finger back in his mouth moving it all over his tongue. England's groans of protest and gagging sounds were ignored, and after each grueling finger, America finally removed his hand. England gagged, and attempted to spit out anything he could. "That was utterly disgusting and vile!" He exclaimed loudly, pulling at his handcuffs.

America smiled, licking his palm gently. "I'll be right back. I'm going to wash my hands, alright?" And he got up, and walked to the hotel room's large bathroom. The sounds of running water filled the room, and England used this moment to catch his breath and his thoughts. After a minute, America came back and took his jacket off, dumping it on the floor and sitting on the bed. "If you promise not to run, I'll un-cuff you." He said sweetly, pointing at England's point of bondage.

"Finally, stupid git. I won't run, un-cuff me!" He said loudly, jangiling the cuffs for good measure. America pulled the tiny key out of his pants pocket and unlocked both cuffs, allowing the tired and wiped out nation to finally lay his head on the pillow. America laid down next to him, pulling the scratchy hotel covers up to cover both their bodies, before gently stroking England's hair.

England opened his eyes and looked at his captor fully. "So, how did you do it?" he inquired softly, expecting a stupid answer like 'I'm such a hero that you asked for it!'

America took his glasses off and folded the arms, before laying them on the table. "It was simple; I put some date-rape in your tea. France gave it to me as a birthday present."

England growled in the back of his throat. "That damned Frenchman! When I get my hands on him. ." But he didn't finish his sentence; he merely looked sort of sad and laid his head on the pillow.

"We're not telling anyone... right?" He whispered softly, looking back up at America's clear blue eyes.

He appeared to think about it. "Nope, we're telling everyone!" He exclaimed with a childlike smile that was so wide even his gums showed.

England sighed louder, and closed his eyes. "I'm tired... After you unceremoniously raped me, can I get some sleep?"America pouted, but was not displeased. "Alright Iggy," He wispered "Get some rest."

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry, force of habit. Goodnight Arthur, Sleep well, kay?"

As America switched off the small lamp that rested on the night table next to him, England paused, remembering those times when years and years ago, he would tuck America in, call him a silly nickname that he hated, and said goodnight.

He smiled.

"Yeah, goodnight Alfred."


End file.
